


Similarities

by Seleayn



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: ACT 10 IS COMING, Act 3-centric, Gen, How Do I Tag, I'm sorry Tenma stans, My First AO3 Post, One Shot, Please Don't Hate Me, Tenma might be a bit OOC, That means Hyuga Hiro and Hinamori Kasumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seleayn/pseuds/Seleayn
Summary: Tenma Sumeragi reminds Hyuga Hiro of his younger self that there could not be any more similarities between them other than what he is feeling right now and the bright orange hair
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Similarities

**Author's Note:**

> ACT 10 IN JP SERVER IS COMING!! and that means we get to see Hiro and Kasumi! 
> 
> My dady bois... I literally screamed when Syu and Zen appeared on Act 9, I cannot promise I won't do the same when Act 10 is released.
> 
> When it was announced on Twitter, I was immediately reminded of Tenma and Hiro's picture together and- I need to write it so, here you go.
> 
> Original post can be seen [here](https://twitter.com/Seleayn09/status/1271997348613259264) (beware it has a lot of typos and errors bc my phone was dying on me)

"I'm sorry!" Tenma said as he catches his breath. His manager, Igawa, following close by.

"Sumeragi-kun! So glad you could make it on time and we just started Hyuga-san's scene, so it's fine." one of the movie assistants said as she comes close to Tenma when she saw him enter the set.

Tenma let out a heavy sigh, seemingly glad he wasn't late. He may not have a good sense of direction, but that wasn't the reason he was almost tardy on today's set. Plus, it's very unprofessional for an actor to be late- no matter what.

"Come, Sumeragi-kun. We'll get you ready while Hyuga-san is doing his scene" A stylist beckon Tenma when the assistant pushed him to her to get ready.

"Thank you, and please take good care of us." The young orange head and his manager said while bowing. 

-

Tenma was still getting ready when Hyuga Hiro's scene was done. He was relaxing around the beverage area when he overheard Igawa and the director talking.

"I'm so sorry for almost being late, Ichiro-san. This will never happen again." Igawa said while bowing and saying his apologies to the director of the movie, who doesn't seem to mind the minor incident.

"Igawa-kun, don't worry! To tell you the truth, I'm glad Tenma-kun has this mishap today. He's young, so he needs to let loose sometimes! I know that he's a professional when it comes to acting, and to juggle it with his studies and troupe at that age? He should take it easy once in a while, so stop bowing and apologizing already." The director said lightheartedly. 

_ 'Troupe?' _ Hiro asked himself, he doesn't keep tabs on showbiz news, but he did hear that the young actor joined a troupe 2 years ago, he just doesn't know which troupe.

Hiro, thinking he had heard enough, distanced himself from Sumeragi-kun's manager and the director and went to his own manager to discuss his schedule of the week.

-

"Your acting definitely has improved a lot, Sumeragi-kun" Hiro said to Tenma.

Tenma was watching his scene on the small screen when the older orange head went behind him to observe his scene too.

"Hyuga-san! Ah.. thank you" Tenma said bashfully, seeing how a veteran actor just complimented him.

"But, I still have room to improve more to reach my goal." Tenma added.

"Is that why you joined a troupe?" Hiro asked, his interest in the young actor pique when he overheard the conversation earlier, and he also wants to know the details from Tenma's mouth and not some blogs.

Tenma, hearing the word 'troupe' perked, his confidence and attitude changed from the mere thought of his beloved family.

"That was one, plus I need to overcome a fear of mine from a long time ago if I wanted to be the number one actor in the whole world!" Tenma exclaimed confidently.

_'What an enthusiastic kid,'_ Hiro thought while chuckling fondly, remembering his younger self to Tenma's right now.

"Ah...uhm...but that doesn't mean I'm merely using them as a stepping stone to my dream! The troupe really feels like a family to me right now and-" poor Tenma was rumbling when he heard Hiro's small laugh and became embarrassed that he started to rumble more. 

Hiro can't contain it any longer and started to laugh whole-heartedly to Tenma's rumble that the young actor became red and went silent. He knows he's not acting his 'high and mighty' self, but Hyuga Hiro is an actor that he respected and is someone who has a lot of experienced that he unknowingly becomes flustered around the older actor.

"Don't worry, Sumeragi-kun, I know what you mean. I was also in a troupe before I did showbiz entirely. I know there's a huge difference between stage acting and shoot acting no matter what people say that they are all 'acting'," Hiro said, his tone indicating that he's still amused.

"But if you don't mind me asking, which troupe are you i-" the older actor was going to ask when Tenma's phone rang an obnoxious sound that could only mean it came from one of his troupe members.

"I'm so sorry Hyuga-san, I'll take this call for a moment." 

Hiro smiled and gestured for Tenma to take it. He was eyeing the young actor while he was on the phone. It felt so surreal for him until now that Tenma Sumeragi reminds him of his younger self that there could not be any more similarities between them other than what he is feeling right now and the bright orange hair.

Hiro went back to reality when Tenma put down his phone and seeing the young actor be troubled and annoyed after taking the call. He silently watches as Tenma called his manager and ordered him that they should quickly go back to the dorm since his shooting was already done.

"Dorm? Sumeragi-kun, you're not living on your parents' home?" Hiro asked loudly, interrupting the heated conversation between Tenma and Igawa. Before answering the older actor, Tenma asked his manager to get his things and the car ready. Igawa bowed deeply to Hiro as to excuse himself and Tenma directed his attention to the veteran actor before answering his question.

"Oh, yes, I lived in the troupe's dorm in the Veludo Way right now. It's more convenient for troupe practices, and it's nearer to my university right now," Tenma said proudly.

_ 'wait, dorm in Veludo Way? Does that mean-' _ Hiro wasn't able to finish his line of thought when Tenma interrupted him.

"I'm sorry, Hyuga-san, but I need to go back to the dorm right now. And please call me Tenma. Being called 'Sumeragi-kun' is uncomfortable, and that is what most people called my dad." Igawa can be seen getting closer to Tenma, and Hiro's question earlier seems to be forgotten when Tenma's expression change into that remembering something.

"And to answer your question earlier, Hyuga-san to which troupe I belong." Tenma's right hand curled into a fist and raised it to his chest level, his thumb pointing at himself.

"It's called MANKAI company, and I'm the reformed Summer Troupe leader." He said proudly.

Hiro could only muster a nod and a short goodbye as he watches the young actor greet the set staff and director a quick goodbye and left the set. 

"And here I thought we couldn't be more similar to one another," Hiro laughs silently.

"I guess it's about time I visit the reborn MANKAI company that Yuzo and Yukio-san kept calling me about." Hiro quietly said to himself, his manager coming to him unbeknownst that he'll be asked to clear up his schedule the next day so that the first generation Summer Troupe leader could pay his beloved troupe a visit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and to JP players, let's try not to cry THAT much.
> 
> [Spoiler?]
> 
> Edit 6/19/2020: I am not daijobu. Act 10 is a roller coaster ride :'(


End file.
